


Silmarillion: The Real Tale

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: The real tales of Silmarillion are revealed at last.





	Silmarillion: The Real Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gothmog only wanted to help his son. Instead, he inadvertently killed him.

Gothmog was pacing around in anticipation.

He wanted to be the first to welcome his son to Middle Earth and give him a warm hug, along with some words of advice.

Finally, the moment had come, and his son was there, standing before him with a naked blade.

"Begone, foul creature!" his son screamed

"I am your father....." Gothmog attempted to explain

But the only sound that came out of his mouth was gurgling.

"All I want is to get back what your lord took from me!"

"Then let me tell you how to succeed in your quest." Gothmog had tried again

And again, only gurgling came out.

Gothmog began to cry. Tears of flame fell out of his eyes, blinding his vision.

Some of the tears fell onto his son, and due to his blindness, his whip got entangled around his son's body, inflicting deadly wounds upon him.

Gothmog continued to cry, oblivious to everything which transpired afterwards.


End file.
